


Late Night Pick-Me-Up

by Anonfeather



Series: Not Together [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: D/s, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: Thomas has James (his not boyfriend) over for sexy overtime in the office.





	Late Night Pick-Me-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was participating in the camp Nanowrimo, but I had no projects. So, decided to do another one-shot in this ‘verse… 
> 
> My editing of this fic was quick. There's probably some mistakes laying around. Feel free to pester me about them.

 

Thomas Jefferson’s day was the perfect example of hell. New discoveries for his current case was sent to his office which forced him to change his entire strategy to defend his client. He had been yelling all day long at his underlings to fix things, but they didn’t even respond to his threats anymore being too tired to care. 

“Oi, get me a black coffee pronto,” he said to his assistant as he passed by. Other than her, the place was completely deserted.

“No, it’s late. My kid’s waiting for his bedtime story. I’m going home,” she said, slipping her coat on.

“You can’t just leave me like this!”

“I can and I am,” she replied. With a snap of her heels she abandoned him. He knew she knew he wouldn’t dare fire her. She was the only one with enough attitude to put up with his shit. 

Growling, he slammed his office door, digging in his drawers for some sort of sugary pick-me-up. His phone choose this moment to request for death because it buzzed an incoming text. Its life was only spared from a violent encounter with the wall when he noticed who texted him.

It was James, his cynical, chubby, not-boyfriend.

“Free?” It asked. He had been looking forward to this all week, but his day made him forget all about it. Every two fridays he would received a similar message. It was James’ way of asking for a quick fuck. Over time, it became a routine that satisfied both. Thomas wasn’t meant for relationships; he was too much of an asshole for any kind of love. A fuck buddy saved him both time and his facade. And James was so much more tolerable than the majority of people that he never had the need to crush the other man’s spirit. He even understood when Thomas had explained he’s not meant for relationships.

“Working,” Thomas typed. Then he erased it. He needed a break. “Come to my office.”

The anticipation lifted Thomas’ mood considerably. His cock was already hardening at the prospect of seeing his boytoy. He hoped James won’t keep him waiting. He stroked it a few times in the pants, hushing it to be patient. More than once, he forced himself to work on his case instead of relieving himself with a sad wank to crude internet porn. 

Finally, a knock at his door!

“Come on,” he grunted. A sincere smile plagued his face as it was indeed James on the other side and not some witless senior partner that came back due to a forgotten portfolio. 

James looked well groomed tonight, complete with a suit and tie. His standard attire was a dark baggy sweater and equally dark pants. 

“Why, don’t you look all fancy,” Thomas commented. 

“I had to dress appropriately. Your office is the most prominent cabinet in all New York. It wouldn’t do if someone saw me less than professionally,” James pointed out. Thomas remembered that James was studying law. It wasn’t clear if he intended to become a lawyer or if it was just for fun. He said once he was a forever student and simply enjoying learning everything. If ever he decided to choose a career instead of living off his parent’s wealth, lawyer would be his best options. Afterall, respectable paths as a philosopher or ancient language linguists were rare in these times.

“Ha,” Thomas smirked lightly. “Well I expect you to be unprofessional right now,” Thomas said lewdly. 

“Oh?”

“C’mon, drag you ass here. My cock’s so lonely it’s been weeping.” Thomas rolled away from the desk, allowing James to spot the tent that formed in his slacks.

James came to him, his gait prim and proper. But he settled down at his feet like a good little bitch.

“Don’t have to wait for my blessing, fill yourself up while I get some work done.” Thomas said, picking up his files. He challenged James with a smirk to distract him. His not-boyfriend took the bait as easily as the freed cock. 

James loved giving head which was very fortunate for Thomas because loved receiving it. He was talented at the task too. He could swallow it whole and knew when to pull off to tease the head for prolonged torturous pleasure. If anything, it was exactly what Thomas needed to brighten his day.

Thomas allowed James to play with him as much as he wanted, that is until he read a very important detail that might be the breakthrough in his case. 

“Hey, boy, wait a moment,” he said. 

James pulled off, a loud pop resounding in the office. “What’s wrong?”

“I need to focus a tad bit.”

“Well, I didn’t came here to wait around,” James said.

“It won’t take long.”

“Won’t take long to fuck me either. But if you’re too busy, I’ll find someone else.”

Thomas knew it was a bluff. They made a deal that if one sleeps around, that they would warn the other to avoid infections. Of course, each time they meet up, James would say he didn’t have sex with anyone else. He had previously mentioned he wasn’t the sort to pick up men in bars. It was a bad breakup that had pushed him in despair that night they met.  

“Hu huh, sure,” Thomas agreed sarcastically. James quirked an eyebrow. After a long stare down, James simply picked his coat and left the office. 

Thomas chased him down.

“Woah, woah, woah, dear! Don’t leave me an lil’ tommy hanging,” his cock was still bouncing around after the chase.

“Guess you know what to do to keep me interested in staying here then,” James challenged. 

“Fuck yeah,” He invited James to bend over his assistant’s desk. “Show me that ass now if you want my cock.”

James hesitated. They were out in the open in this high rise tower even if the office was currently empty. 

“Come on boy, it’s the only chance I’m giving you,” Thomas was bluffing. If James refused, he’ll offer something else. He hoped he didn’t have to. There was something really enticing about fucking on top of his spiteful assistant’s desk. He’ll get to be smug around her for the next few months. 

In the end, James acquiesced, pulling down his pants. Thomas was glad to see the ass ready with the magenta buttplug he previous bought. 

“Oh, pretty boy, such a good boy,” Thomas said fondling the ass. 

“Stop wasting time, make it quick.”

“Want it rough? Want it hard?”

“Yes,” James said. “Don’t make me wait.” 

Thomas grinned - James had some pride, but loved getting pushed around in sex. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t constantly be calling Thomas for fucks. 

Once the buttplug was removed, Thomas aligned himself and went it. It was tight and a little dry. He waited a moment, then spit down to help. James’ initial gasp of pain subsided into heavy pants. Still, Thomas waited. 

“Got my cock if your ass. It’s good isn’t it?”

“Y-yes, please.”

“You know the drill,” Thomas said, “You gotta earn it.”

“Fuck me, Thomas, fuck me raw. Don’t stop. Give me hard cock. Please, you’re so big, please,” James said. This was almost a ritual when they meet. Thomas had to be praised, to be begged. It put him right into the best mindset for an intense fuck.

“That’s it, you love my cock, don’t you.”

“Yes, yes, it’s perfect.”

“Grab hold to life then,” Thomas proceed into pushing James flat on the desk, and fucking him to oblivion with powerful hits. It was a brutal pace to which James could only ask for more. 

James was tight, and getting tighter as he got closer to climax. He spilled his seed on the desk, and Thomas debated if he should make him lick it off or not. The 'not' won in the end because it would mean stopping fucking the sweet ass.

Thomas pulled away, admiring the round butt and spanking it a few before resuming on last round of fuck until he blew his top. He felt the condom swell up and part of him wished to bareback to see the jizz drip out. Maybe he could suggest it next time; they were clean after all. Though, it would mean to confirm exclusivity… Would that be considered a relationship? Maybe if he drafted a contract stating that under no circumstances would romantic feelings be tolerated... 

“Fuck,” James muttered, senses coming back to him. “Fuck.”

“I’m a god, I know,” Thomas said.

“Do I have to pray to you to get off of me?”

“Nah, I’m not that conceited,” Thomas removed himself, tying up the condom to drop it in his assistant's rubbish bin. “Though, I do like you on your knees.”

James stood up, stretching out his back that popped back into place. He looked at the mess on the desk then at his shirt. “Ew.” He pulled some tissues trying to remove the stains. “It’s one of my best shirt too.”

“I’ll buy you a replacement. You’re worth it.”

“Eh, thanks.” James didn’t bother with the desk, deciding to leave that hassle for Thomas. He lifted his pants back on and pocketed the discarded plug. “Well, that was fun, as usual. I’ll leave you to your work.”

Thomas wanted to give him a kiss, to thank him for coming light up his drab day. But didn’t.

He waved him off. “See ya.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment :) 
> 
> I love Jeffmads; either sweet or salty XD


End file.
